Birthday concert
by strzyga
Summary: Reachel has a present for Kurt's birthday. with famous Sebastian.


'Happy birthday, Kurt' Reachel screamed enthusiastically thrownig herself on Kurt as soon as he, still half asleep, as it was barely after 7 am, opened the door to the apartment.

'Well, thenk you, but seriously couldn't that wait for some more likeable houre?' He hugged her back tighty neverthless, but she was pushing him away after merely a second.

'No, I've got you a present, and I just couldn't wait' Kurt didn't managed to hold back a groan at that statment. Reachel's presents usually meant clothes he wouldn't wear ever in his life

or other very random things she considered cute. And it was way to early to pretened he was enthusiastic about any of them.

Reachel huffed indignantly. 'I don't have to give it to you, you know? I can always just go myself'

That catched Kurt's attention 'Go?' He asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yes. See, being an amazing friend we both know I am, I got you a VIP ticket To someone's you really like concert next week' And she was back to excited

again. Reachel's mood swings nwver faild to astound him.

'I like many people, Reachel'

'Yes, but you drool the most over one.' Reachel fished a pice of paper out of her purse and presented it to Kurt with self satisfied smirk 'And that would be Sebastian Smythe'

Kurt just stared at her dumbstrucked in response. Reachel frowned.

'I really can go myself if you don't want it, but you know yours wet dreams fantasy... I guess James would appreciate it too'

'No!' Kurt actually shouted tearing the ticket out of Reachel's grip and clutching it to his chest.

'Good' She smiled brightly. 'Now that I made you a happy man is there a chance for a cup of coffee, it is kind of early, you know?'

'Oh, believe me I know' He stated following her to his own kitchen.

* * *

Kurt was really excited for a concert, personally he considered himself the biggest Sebastian's fan ever. He liked him even back then when Smythe was

performing with the Warblers, before he started his solo career and became so amazingly famous. Still the VIP ticket meant he was going to actually meet the

singer and even the mere idea of that was terrifying. So when the day finally came he was nervous like hell. Two hours before the show Kurt was sitting in his

room surrounded by almost every pice of clothing he has ever possesed and ready to just give up, cause really he would just make an idiot out of himself.

Reachel's peep talk wasn't helping either, but in the end it was his desperation to shut her up already that made him actually get dressed and leave. She looked

really proud of herself. He let her have it.

* * *

It was about twenty of them waiting for Sebastian to show up and geet them. Beside Kurt there was only one other guy though, and that made Kurt feel a little bit weird, even though he knew for a

fact that Sebastian was gay. He made it pretty clear in several interviews.

'Hello guys' All heads turned immediately towards the sound of this smooth and slightly mocking voice. The singer was standing in the doorway, his pose

perfectly relaxed. 'I'm Sebastian, but since you are here, you probably already know that' He flashed them his famed smirk as he came closer to the group.

'What's your name?' He chatted up to the closest girl.

'Ann' She stutterd looking extremely nervous and almost immediately asking for autograph.

It continued like this for some time, Sebastian talking with everyone individually for a minute or two signing whatever was held to him. Still his eyes wandered

to Kurt ever so often, which made Kurt really tensed. Finally it was his turn.

'And what's your name princess?' Kurt for a heartbeat just looked at the singer surprised at the nickname, he learned to despise.

'It's Kurt'

'Pleasure' Sebastian's smirk became slightly challanging 'And what would you like me to sign for you? I'm not opposed to autographing body parts in case you

were wondering'

'um, no thanks' Kurt spluttered bewildered 'Just the CD would be fine'

'Shame, CD's are no fun' Smythe took it, anyway. And then looking Kurt up and down he added 'Beside I'm sure there are some places I would gladly mark'

That made even Kurt Hummel speechless. Staring at Sebastian with wide eyes, he was just wandering what the hell was going on. He did obvioulsy hear before

that Sebastian had some reputation, but no one ever mentioned him blatantly flirting with fans before.

'So, you payed extra just to stare?' The singer started again nonchalantly 'Cause I guess there are some pictures that work just fine for that'

'It was a present from a friend, she thought I might enjoy it'

'And? Ane you enjoying it?' Kurt thought it should be illegal to smile like that.

'Undetermined' Sebastian just laughed.

'Well, I do hope you won't be terribly disappointed. But now I think it's my time to go' He winked at Kurt briefly, and quickly disappeared behind the door.

At once everone in the room started chatting and commenting pretty much everything and it was few minues later that Kurt remembered about the CD he gave

Sebastian to sign.

Looking at it now, he found a neat row of numbers written along with Smythe's autograph.


End file.
